


Nowhere else to go

by St_rt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Eventual Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Insecure Sokka (Avatar), Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Zuko (Avatar) is a Kyoshi Warrior, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, kyoshi warrior zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_rt/pseuds/St_rt
Summary: Zuko is thrown off a ship in the Southern Waters and is left to presumably drown. When he washes up on the shores of Kyoshi Island, he gets a new chance at life, training as a Kyoshi Warrior. A few years pass after that, and the Island is fairly peaceful until the Avatar shows up, his friend, Sokka with him. After Sokka convinces Zuko to join their group, the two realize they both have some deep issues, and that maybe, just maybe, they could work them out, together.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place before current events in the ATLA timeline.

Zuko's face ached. His eye was a constant pain, his skin was burnt, the smell of his own flesh would never get out of his head, and he was being shipped away.

He was on a boat, in a jail cell, while the captain found the best place in the ocean to throw him overboard. That way his father could rest happily knowing his son drowned to death.

_Fuck._

They didn't even bandage his wound for him, the burn still out in the open, the pain aching longer and longer. I mean, fuck, he was only thirteen. And yet, he was going to die out here.

And that's when he heard the guard's footsteps approach the room, grabbing him by his shirt, and dragging him along. He cried in pain, not caring about being seen as 'weak.' He was dead either way.

The soldier unlocked his cuffs, as he looked down, water splashing as he tried to fight free. Struggle, cry, bend, none of it worked. The guards laughed, throwing him overboard as he hit the water.

The coldness. The sharp, sharp pain in his eye hitting him as he screamed, water filling his lungs as he kicked up to the surface, gagging, vomiting, the waves sending him under again.

The ship was gone. There was nothing. This was the end. His eyes stung from the saltwater, his lungs burned, his body was submerged in the coldest water he's ever felt.

That's when the smallest miracle came floating to him, a plank of stray wood. He quickly swam towards it, latching onto it for dear life. He caught his breath, coughing some more into the water, as the board floated along with the current.

Zuko got tired, thirsty, hungry, in pain, and agony. The tiredness hitting more, and more. He was on a plank of wood anyways, sleep wouldn't hurt.

And so, he slept.

When he woke up, he saw an island in the distance. Slowly, he was floating to it, as he landed onto the shore. He crawled on the ground, coughing up more water. His throat burned, as his eyes teared up, everything hitting him at once as he sobbed, crying on the ground, curled up. _I'm cold, so, so cold._

That's when he heard footsteps, as he shot up, crawling back towards the ocean before he hit something that wasn't there before. A bag went over his head, as someone tied his hands behind his back, picking him up and taking him along.

He was pushed against a pillar and tied to it as the bag was removed from his head, multiple warriors with makeup staring at him.

"Who are you?!" One of them yelled, seemingly the leader.

"I-I'm sor-ry - pl-ease, don't - hurt me-" Zuko managed out, shaking more.

_It was so cold here, I need to warm up. But I can't. Now I wish I was back at home, with Uncle to teach me about that weird breathing technique he always talked about._

Zuko then felt something happen that was unexpected, the ropes were untied around him, and the leader simply grabbed him, hugging him.

_Why are they so kind? Don't they know I'm Fire-Nation? Don't they know how terrible we are - trying to sacrifice our own troops for our gain, to backstab our own people - why would they hug me?_

"Kori, get the healer. We'll get better information if the person is alive." The leader yelled, one of the warriors running off.

"Suki, get Oyaji with the rest of the girls." The leader said, one of the warriors nodding as they ran off in a direction.

_Was my vision always this blurry, and weird? I swear I used to be able to see from that eye. The more I focus, the more of a weird blur that side seems to be in. Hah, I'm getting a bit tired again. This isn't the time to sleep, I'm in an unknown location that hates me, just like father..._

And that's when the darkness took him.

He woke up, lying on a bed, bandages around his eye. He sat up, groaning, everything ached. A woman stared at him, as she quickly walked outside, yelling something before coming in quickly, sitting on the bed next to him, unwrapping the bandages.

"You woke up at the worst time, I have to reapply the medicine to your eye." The woman said, putting something on her fingers as she softly rubbed it on his wound, Zuko wincing in pain.

"Yes, yes, this hurts. I've only done the outside of it, hold onto my arm for the part near your eye, it's going to be painful." Zuko did so, as she started, he yelled, grabbing onto her arm tightly, a few tears falling down his face. She finished as he let go, putting away the medicine as she reapplied the bandages, a man walking into the place.

"Oyaji, just in time. He just woke up. The wound looks bad, and as if no one's taken care of it for a few months." The woman said as Oyaji nodded.

"Thank you, Kori, I'll be asking him a few questions." He said as she nodded, stepping outside and closing the door. He pulled a chair up to the bed, looking at Zuko.

"Young man, may I know your name?" He asked politely, and softly.

_But how can I be trusted alive?_

"Zuko." He said slowly, the man nodding.

"And where are you from?"

"I - was from the - Fire-Nation.." Zuko gulped, holding back a few tears. "Before they - got, rid of me." He finally spat out.

_Weak. Pathetic, useless. Crying in front of people who don't care. Too much of a failure to heal myself, to suck up the pain, to be a true man. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"I see. Who attacked you?" He asked.

_What? How doesn't he hate me? I'm Fire-Nation. They should want me dead._

"M-my father - Fire-Fire Lord - _Oz..Ozai_ -" Zuko choked up thinking about it again. Just the name _Ozai_ broke him.

_I betrayed my father. He wanted me dead. He wanted me gone like mother. Azula didn't cry or scream when she found out, she simply chanted happily. He could remember it all so clearly. The happy looks on their faces as he was gone._

She was the perfect child prodigy, the perfect resemblance of everything Zuko wasn't. Azula was a true living being, while Zuko couldn't even be a real man. He would cry, he would be scared and afraid, he cared for others.

Why couldn't he just be like Azula, the child his father always wanted?

"I see. Young man, I think you should stay on this island for a bit. Even after you heal." Oyaji finished, getting up and walking out of the house, speaking to Kori before leaving.

_Wait - so, they want me?_

At that moment, Zuko had never felt so safe in such a stranger place before.

-

As his wound healed more and more, Kori finally allowed him to bid farewell to the bandages, with devastating news.

"I'm afraid there's no hope to your eye or any way of that scar being gone." The words were still in his mind, as he took the first walk in the place there.

The blue clothes were uncommon for the red he was quite used to wearing, but hey, being unable to see in his eye was uncommon too. Might as well fit in both categories of unfamiliarity at once.

He knew where his first stop would be, however, as he looked around for the warriors, wanting to thank them for their kindness a month ago. Finally, he found it, as they were in the middle of a lesson.

"Is there a reason you're interrupting us?" One of them asked as Zuko tensed up.

"Sorry - I - wanted to say thanks to you all." He stumbled out, bowing to them. The leader from before looked at him and nodded.

"No need to thank us, it's our duty. It is appreciated, though." She said, looking down at the younger kid. "We were more shocked that the Unagi didn't eat you anyway." She smirked, Zuko raising an eyebrow.

"Unagi?"

"You didn't even see it? I won't ruin the surprise for when you do. If that's all, we're going to carry on with our lesson now." She started, as Zuko went on a bit more.

"Can I watch? I've never really gotten to see much non-bending moves." Zuko asked, his eyes filled with childlike wonder. After all, he had just begun his sword training before he was sent off, so he knew practically none.

"Fine, as long as you don't pull on one of our uniforms, kid. Stay out of the way as well." She said as Zuko nodded, going into the corner and watching.

Their moves are graceful and perfect. It's almost spiritual how they can dodge so incredibly.

Really, most non-bending activities sparked him with excitement. It wasn't as if Zuko was great with Firebending anyway, which is why things like this brought him the most joy. Things anyone could do if they tried hard enough.

After a while, the lesson ended.

The leader, who he found out was called Tako, walked up to him after the lesson.

"You don't seem to be like most outsiders. Most of the men who don't know better would watch the lesson trying to flirt with us, you seemed to be interested in the moves alone." She said, smiling as Zuko nodded.

"They're all performed so smoothly, you all made them look simple, but I could tell they weren't." He said as she nodded.

"This isn't normally done, but it's also not clear taboo to either. If you want, you can come by tomorrow, and you can be taught like us. You'll have to be with tradition though, including the face paint, and outfit." She offered, as Zuko had a huge grin on his face.

"Really - that's great! Thank you so much - I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Now, go run along and explore. You spent your entire day looking at fighting styles, go find something better to do." She joked, shoving him out of the building, him walking off.

A lesson! Maybe this was it, a purpose for him. Azula was a prodigy with Firebending, and he might just happen to be a prodigy with Non-bending techniques.

And so, Zuko walked along, down the path towards the beach from when he first got here, a pain shooting through his eye, reminding him, "Stay away from sharp winds, they'll agitate you for a while." Kori had told him before. He sighed, stepping away and heading back to the house.

-

Zuko woke up the next day, feeling the sunrise as he got out of bed, running to the building quickly. He walked inside, looking around as it seemed nobody was there, before hearing quiet footsteps behind him. He turned around, Tako standing there.

"Good instincts. This will do nicely." She said, walking along as he followed her.

"Now, I'm going to have to train the other warriors today, however, I have Suki to train you. She's looking to be the leader when I leave anyway, so training you will be good practice for her." She said as Zuko nodded.

She pulled out two bottles of face paint, one red, the other white. She set them to the side, before pulling out an outfit, handing it to Zuko.

"That should be a good fit, go in the changing room and put it on, all of it." She said, Zuko nodding and going in, dressing in it.

If Zuko was being honest, the outfit was a bit weird to try and get on at first, but he got it after a bit, finally putting on the boots and finishing it. He walked out, a few of the other girls here by now.

"Now, I spoke to Kori before, she told me strictly to not put anything on your scar, since it's still healing. So, we're going to have to do your face around it." Tako spoke, some white face paint on her hand as she put it on Zuko's face.

_It can't even cover up my scar. My dishonorable punishment on display._

Finally. She dabbed some of the red around his eye and mouth, before putting his hair in a bun. Zuko looked at himself, grinning.

"You know, for this being a dress, it's oddly comfortable." He joked, the warriors laughing.

"Good for you. Suki! Great. You're here." She yelled to one of the warriors, who walked over. Her eyes were blue, which was distinctive to Zuko, after all, he kept track of who was who based on eye first, then hair, then body shape.

"This is Zuko, you'll be training him in private today," Tako said as Suki nodded. "You know the drill," Tako added, walking along.

"Zuko, follow me."

Zuko nodded, following her along as she led him to a corner in the building, standing straight up.

"Now, let's see your basic reaction skills."

She had said this, before throwing punches towards Zuko, as he blocked one, and dodged another. But the last one, Zuko didn't even see. Suki must've thrown it at his blind-side.

As it hit him, he fell, wincing, before getting back up.

"You're off coordination, you can't see in that eye." She pointed out precisely what was wrong, Zuko nodding to confirm it.

"Well, don't expect us to go easy on you for it." She said, Zuko looking into her eyes with determination.

"Give it all you got."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko watched in the trees at the group of people, waiting for Suki's signal carefully. He heard the other boy speak.

"Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road." He said quickly, wiping his hands together as Suki's hand shot forward, Zuko leaping out of the tree behind the boy. He pulled him back, knocking him over quickly, wrapping a blindfold around his head and tying him up before throwing him to the ground, just in time with everyone else. 

_And they want to say I'm getting out of shape._

"Or we could stay a while." The boy said, Zuko rolling his eyes.

_Should've left before._

As they forced them onto the pole and tied, Oyaji yelling.

"You three have some explaining to do!"

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi," Suki added, Zuko smirking at that. In the three years he's been here, not once had he seen the Unagi.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" The boy yelled, as Suki nodded at Zuko, who walked over to them, removing the blindfold from the boy as two other warriors did the same to the other two. They did it fast enough, going back to their original spots.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" He yelled this aggressively, staring them down - _searching_ for one.

"We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" She yelled, impatiently. Suki wasn't one to wait for answers - actually, none of the warriors were. 

"Wait a second," The boy had a smile on his face, mockingly. "There's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." He had said it matter-of-factly, Zuko grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. 

" 'A bunch of girls?' Suki, I think the Unagi is the _perfect_ idea." Zuko noticed his voice was a bit raspier, the girl next to the boy looking at Zuko apologetically.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." She explained as he sent a glare towards the boy in response, letting go as he backed up. Even though he let him off the hook - he knew perfectly well Suki wouldn't, and that's all he needed. I mean - come on, who doesn't love watching a sexist asshole get beat up?

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." The tiny kid said, 

"How do we know you're not Fire-Nation spies?!" Oyaji yelled, Zuko internally wincing.

_That one hit deep - he knew Kyoshi Island was paranoid ever since he showed up, and it only dramatically increased day by day. They didn't usually get in conflict, but harboring a supposed to be dead prince would cause more than just a conflict._

"Kyoshi's stayed out of the war so far - and we intend to keep it that way!" He snapped back, hearing Oyaji adding that part on. 

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" The kid said happily, Zuko rolling his eyes, feeling the stare from the other boy as he did so. 

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." Oyaji said, Aang smugly smiling.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." He said calmly, Oyaji's face turning to one of shock.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago." He stated.

"That's me!"

"Throw the impostor to Unagi!" Oyaji shouted, Zuko cracking his knuckles excitedly. 

_Finally, the good part._

He watched as the girl mumbled something to the kid - the other boy still staring at Zuko.

_Can I just feed that one to the Unagi already?_

The kid then suddenly did - _something_ causing him to jump up at least ten feet in the air, as he cut his ropes on the Kyoshi statue and standing on the top of it.

"It's true - you are the Avatar!" Oyaji said, as the kid - no, the _Avatar_ , smirked.

"Yeah - now, check this out!" He said - spinning marbles in his hands quickly. Zuko glanced back at Suki, who nodded as he sighed.

_No Unagi tonight, a true disappointment._

He walked to the other two, cutting their ropes free. The boy glared at Zuko as he did so, Zuko glaring right back at him as he walked back next to Suki.

"That ass is lucky his sister likes him," Suki said, Zuko nodding.

"I'm still tempted to throw him to the Unagi." He added as she nudged him.

"I can't tell if you just want him dead, or if you really want to see the Unagi."

"Both," Zuko replied, Suki giving a smile as she nudged her head to the rest of the warriors. They knew what that meant - meet up. They walked along, quickly and yet in order around Suki.

"We're stopping early today - I think having the Avatar is a bit more than we expected. Training tomorrow, sunrise." She said, but she didn't need to. The warriors had the time drilled into their heads long ago.

They all nodded, splitting up. He grabbed the small handkerchief he kept in his pocket, wiping off some of the face paint on his way home. However, he heard someone walking behind him. He walked along, taking a right towards the woods, yet still in town as the person followed him again. Another right, they were still there. Zuko waited, counting it down in his head.

_3...2...1..._

Zuko quickly turned backward, his eyes resting on the tan skin and blue clothing - yep, it was that boy from earlier. He kicked his legs out from under him, as he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"And _why_ are you following me?" Zuko hissed at him, his eyes widening.

"You are a guy! I knew it - see, I knew it couldn't of been a bunch of girls." The boy said, seemingly reassuring himself more than anything, but Zuko was _pissed_ at this statement. He grabbed the boy from his collar again.

"Just so we're clear - I'm the _only_ man part of the warriors. And -" He shoved him against the wall.

"I'm the _weakest_ part of them. In fact, Suki could've taken you down in _half_ the time I did." Zuko sneered, _damn_ \- how long has it been since he's taken his anger out on someone? A year - two maybe? Felt good to do it to someone who deserved it.

"Well - you snuck up on me! I bet I could beat you right here - fair and square." He yelled, Zuko smirking as he let go of the boy, walking a few feet away.

"Tell me your name," Zuko said, turning back to him.

"Sokka - why?" 

"Mine's Zuko. I'll need a name to write on your grave." Zuko felt smug, hitting an angry nerve in Sokka, who walked closer.

"Rules - none. Fight until forfeit." Sokka said Zuko nodding. 

"Begin when you're ready - _pig_." Zuko said as Sokka charged at him.

And with one sweep motion, Sokka fell into the dirt, growling as he got up.

He went to punch Zuko - only for Zuko to not only block it but also grab his wrist and throw him into the ground during the process. Sokka yelled as he hit the ground, grabbing onto his side on the ground.

" _Fuck_ \- why are there rocks here?!" Sokka yelled in pain, Zuko rolling his eyes.

"Because we're next to the woods, genius." 

"Yeah well, the goddamn woods -" Sokka groaned a bit, getting up, "Cut me!" 

"Good, they did the dirty work for me." He said, crossing his arms as Sokka held on to his side, glaring as Zuko sighed.

"Fine, come with me," Zuko said, walking over to Sokka.

"What - why?"

"Because smartass, I live in this village, I'll take you to a damn healer if that so pleases you." He hissed at Sokka, who groaned, following him slowly as they walked up a trail towards a house that was pretty much alone. Zuko opened the door to it, looking around.

"Kori, there's an idiot boy who's crying about a rock," Zuko said, practically feeling the daggers Sokka was shooting him.

"Come inside, dear. Put him next to your bed, I'll be there in just a minute." She said, turning around. She was currently bandaging a wound on a small child, who most likely had the same fate as Sokka. He nodded, bringing him along to a bed and practically shoving him on it, sitting on his own.

He stayed with Kori - being still a child, and unable to really work seeing as he spent most of his hours with the warriors. So, she had been nice enough to offer him to live with her, as long as he helped out now and again with patients. He lifted his blankets, pulling out a mirror as he finished removing the face paint from his face, and fixing his topknot bun. Sokka stared at him.

"Going to be real with you, you look like Fire-Nation with that thing on," Sokka said after a moment, Zuko shooting him a glare.

"Oh well gee, that would make sense considering I was born there," Zuko said in a fake voice, going back to the mirror.

"What - then what are you doing here!" Sokka looked pissed - fuck, _beyond_ pissed.

"That isn't any of your business," Zuko said, fixing a few strands of his hair. 

Sokka rolled his eyes - smirking at Zuko.

"For how much of a man you claimed to be, you act a lot like a girl." He said with pride. Zuko took in a deep breath, just so he didn't burn down Kori's poor house. 

"And for how tough you want to act - you sure are _weak_." He had retorted, thinking it would help things, but now, they had just hit each other's insecurities, effectively doing the exact opposite.

Kori walked over, Zuko getting up.

"I'm going to meditate." He said quickly, walking out before anyone could protest. 

-

Sokka felt attacked, humiliated, was in great pain, and worse of all, stuck in a village with _Fire-Nation_ in it.

After Zuko left, the lady walked towards him, looking at the tiny wound from the rock, cleaning it, and wrapping it with a few bandages.

"You realize Zuko's Fire-Nation - right?" Sokka said to the lady, as she looked up at him with a small chuckle, walking towards drawers, seemingly looking for something.

"Zuko hasn't been Fire-Nation since he arrived." She said simply.

_Oh come on! He's Fire-Nation - F-i-r-e N-a-t-i-o-n. Don't use weird shit to describe them, there's a war thanks to them._

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked as she finished on his bandages. 

"It isn't my place to tell. You're all fixed up now, but it's probably best you stay a night here, just in case it gets infected." She said as he sighed and nodded. As she was walking back to the kid, Zuko walked in and sat on the bed from before, seemingly more relaxed. 

"Are you bandaged yet?" He asked, Sokka glaring at him.

"Yeah. I am." He had said this aggressively, as Zuko snapped at him.

"Then why the hell are you still here?" The air around them got warmer - that was normal, right?

"She said I had to spend the night here." Zuko groaned at that.

"Agni - it'd be better to just bang my head against the wall then spend another agonizing second with you." 

"Hey! You're no better. _But_ while we're stuck, you could totally teach me some warrior moves." Sokka said - part of him just really wanting to see Zuko without admitting he was staring at him. He pushed that part of him down, deep into his soul where no one could ever find it.

"Just after you got injured from doing that exact same thing earlier?" Zuko had raised an eyebrow, as Sokka nodded.

"Yep."

"Fine - fine, whatever, to the beach we go," Zuko said, as Sokka eagerly got up and followed him out the house, and down the trail towards an otherwise pretty secluded beach. The sun was getting close to setting, as Zuko took a deep breath, the air around them becoming warm again, as it finally hit him.

"You're a Firebender?!" 

Zuko turned back at him, smirking.

"You couldn't find that out until now?"

_Fuck, the sunlight hit him perfectly - his amber eyes shined with it. He's so - perfect._

Nope, don't think about that.

"Well no! You haven't been breathing fire at me or anything. Wait, can Firebenders even do that?" 

"Most can't, a few people can, though." 

"Are you one of them?"

Zuko smiled at this, turning his head and walking towards the ocean instead.

"You'll just have to find out."

_Great. That helps nothing._

Sokka walked along the beach, closer to Zuko, and before he knew it, Zuko had turned around on his heel, kicking his head over Sokka's head, obviously missing on purpose, flame on his leg. Sokka stiffened, as it was all finished, a smile on Zuko's face.

"Gotcha." He laughed, _laughed_ , Sokka was convinced that laugh could stop at least ten wars.

Sokka just stared for a moment, as Zuko's face dropped.

"Shit - you good? - Sorry - I just wanted to trick you, cause you kept being kind of an ass -" Zuko had started, Sokka stopping him.

"I'm an ass? How am I being an ass? You threw me to a wall!"

"You refused to believe girls were stronger than you, number one. Number two, you got so upset about number one you tried to fight me." 

"Yeah, well you're the one who keeps getting so pissed!"

"For your information, I haven't been angry in _years_ before you showed up," Zuko said, as he sighed.

"Look - you're fine, that's good, I'm going to go talk to Suki, you go do - whatever it is you do." He added, walking off. When he was far enough away, Sokka groaned and dropped himself into the sand on the beach, staring up at the sky.

Great. Now sunsets only made him think about Zuko. Or was he just thinking about Zuko constantly? Really, he didn't like either of those answers. 

Then he heard someone running towards the beach, looking up and seeing Aang. He got up, looking at him confused, considering he seemed to be hiding from something.

"Aang?" He asked, Aang turning around and seeing him.

"Hi, Sokka! What are you doing here?" He asked as Sokka sighed.

"Just enjoying the view." He lied, "What about you?" 

"Hiding - there's this group of girls who won't stop following me." He said as Sokka shook his head. Only Avatar problems.

"Probably because you're the Avatar, Aang." Wait - that's it! Aang, he's an Airbender and an unbiased friend! He can defiantly snap him out of this weird thing going on with Zuko.

"Yeah, I guess I-" Aang started before he was quickly cut off.

"Yeah - hey! Speaking of Avatar stuff, how good are Airbenders about secrecy?" 

"Sokka, I stayed a secret for a hundred years. We're great at it!"

"Okay - good - then I need to have a talk with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's the thing, Suki! Part of me feels like I should go with them to help the Avatar - but I can't just leave Kyoshi Island!" Zuko yelled, sinking back into the ground, laying down.

"Zuko, I think you should do it." Suki finally said, Zuko shooting up quickly.

"Really? You - you wouldn't be mad?" He asked, part of himself not believing it.

"No, I wouldn't. This war has to end, and you're a Firebender, as much as you hate that, you need to teach the Avatar how to Firebend." She said, Zuko nodding. 

"Thank you, Suki." He said, getting up as she did the same.

"Don't worry, the pleasure will be mine tomorrow. I'm going to have at least twenty different exercises for you." Zuko groaned at that.

"I'm going to _collpase_ when class ends and you know that." 

"That's the point."

Zuko shook his head, waving goodbye to Suki, who walked in the opposite direction. 

As he walked back towards the trail to Kori's, he saw Sokka walking next to the Avatar.

_Now's my shot._

Before Zuko even had time to come up with a plan, the Avatar was already speaking to him.

"You must be Zuko! It's great to meet you." The Avatar said happily, Zuko's confusion was through the roof.

"I - uh, good to see you, too...?" He managed out, the Avatar smiling.

"I heard you're a Firebender! You'll have to show me how to do it sometime!" He started going, waving his arms around weirdly.

"It'd be _so_ cool to have flames shoot out! Plus with my Airbending, I could probably-" The kid was interrupted by Sokka.

"Aang - that's nice, go tell Katara where I'll be." He said as Aang nodded, practically running with the wind. 

"That - was quick," Zuko said, blinking, as Sokka awkwardly laughed.

"Haha - yeah! Yep, so, let's go to that house now!" Sokka said quickly, Zuko nodding and leading the way.

_Is it just me, or is he a bit off compared to before?_

-

Zuko woke up, stretching. The sunrise just barely peeking out from over the ocean as he got up, changing into his uniform, and putting on his face-paint. It was a daily routine, one that he had perfected down to the core. He turned back, Sokka still asleep, _good._

He stepped outside, heading down the trail quickly, before walking into a building, Suki standing there.

"No shocker, you're here early." Zuko rolled his eyes at that remark.

"And no shocker you're here first." 

Soon, the other warriors came in, as they trained, it was around noon whenever Sokka walked in, interrupting them. 

"Uh ... Hey, Suki -right?" He said as Suki turned her head and looking at him impatiently. 

"And what do you want?" Her voice was hostile, as Zuko scowled towards Sokka's direction. 

"I ... well, let me explain." Sokka started, he looked somewhat - _sorry?_

"Spit it out! What do you want?" Sokka winced a bit at that, dropping to his knees, his voice apologetic.

"I would be honored if you would teach me."

"Even if I'm a girl?"

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was ... wrong."

_This is a shock - this is multiple levels of shock. But, I'm not complaining._

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone your type."

"Please make an exception - I won't let you down." Sokka had said, earning a nod from Suki, and the rest was history.

Or, more specifically, history for Zuko. 

_Fuck._

Look, it was _not_ Zuko's fault that the face-paint made every single feature on Sokka's face stand out more, or how his ocean blue eyes lit up the entire room.

"Zuko! You're losing pace. Step it up." Suki yelled at him, as he nodded. If he focused on training, that would make avoiding Sokka ten times easier. 

As the day ended, most of the warriors had gone home, Zuko still training as Suki walked over to him, Sokka still training himself.

"You good Zuko? You normally don't fall behind." She asked as Zuko groaned.

"Fine - just, _dandy_!" He hissed, continuing his movements. 

_Focus on this, not Sokka._

"You still have a grudge against Sokka, don't blame you if you do." Zuko shook his head, sighing.

"No - I mean - look at him! He's - distracting." Zuko pointed at Sokka with his fan, glaring.

"I see. You think he's hot." Suki said, Zuko not denying it as she smacked him in the head with her fan.

"Ow," Zuko said, rubbing his head.

"If you're going to act like this during lessons, I'm going to keep hitting you with this fan. You can stare at him all you want after." Zuko rolled his eyes, before mumbling out a 'Fine, fine,' going back to training.

As their separate lessons were wrapped up, Zuko wiped the facepaint off, walking towards his house before he heard someone run up to him. He turned around, and there was Sokka.

_Great..Just great._

"Hey - Zuko! Aang wanted to know if you want to travel around with us and stuff, I get if you'll want to say no, this island is pretty sweet but-" Zuko quickly cut off Sokka's rambling.

"I'll do it."

"What?" Sokka had honestly looked _shocked_ at this, Zuko rolling his eyes.

"I'll. Do. It." He repeated slowly, a wide smile on Sokka's face. 

"Really? That's great! oh - uh - I'll go let him know!" Sokka said, hurriedly heading off as Zuko raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head, and heading back along home.

-

"Sokka - _what_?!" Katara looked at him in shock, as he rolled his eyes.

"I said - I found Aang a Firebending teacher!" He repeated.

"Sokka, Aang hasn't even mastered Waterbending yet." Does she not understand what he was saying?

"But _after_ he does - we'll have a Firebending teacher waiting for him!" It was a genius plan. Sokka was sure the more time he spent with Zuko, the more they'd slowly annoy each other before he no longer had feelings for him. Plus, it _was_ true. Aang needed a teacher. 

"I like it!" Aang said happily, backing down when Katara glared at him. before she looked back at Sokka.

"Fine, fine, Firebender for Aang." She said after a minute, Aang and Sokka high-fiving. 

Sokka woke up the next morning in high spirits, heading out before Aang and Katara could even know he woke up, his Kyoshi uniform on him as he left the house.

_Another day, more Zuko - er - Lessons. More lessons is what I meant to say. Who'd even want more of that beautiful jerk?_

Sokka said this, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Zuko walking down to the dojo, taking in a deep breath. He ran towards Zuko, walking up beside him.

"Hey - so the rest are glad and stuff you agreed to join, which is good." He said, Zuko glancing over at him.

"You seem overly friendly compared to the first few times we met." He pointed out, Sokka gulped, an awkward laugh escaped from him.

"Well - Yeah! Yep, just trying to be friendly since, you know, you'll be traveling with us and stuff." Sokka's lie was _genius_. That was until he caught a small smile at the end of Zuko's lip, he _loved_ it.

Then, they were inside the building, Suki standing there.

"Good, you're early, both of you. Zuko, I'm going to have you train with Sokka today." She said as Sokka could notice Zuko rolling his eyes, turning to Sokka, his arms crossed.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because I'm joining your little group."

-

Zuko did not lie. 

Sokka had been thrown to the ground exactly five different times in the past hour, as he got back up, a smirk on Zuko's face.

"I'll - get you this time," Sokka said, waiting for the first hit from Zuko. He had watched him enough to know it was a jab, as he moved out of the way in time, hitting Zuko square in his right shoulder, laughing.

"Hah! I got you!" 

"It was just a lucky hit!" Zuko growled, Sokka smirking. Then, he could hear Oyaji's yell. 

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!"

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry this chapter is a bit short, it's more of a lead-up chapter for chapter 4; which I'm planning to be a lot longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko quickly ran out of the house, Sokka following him as he did so. There in the town, he could see General Zhao, along with three other soldiers were _burning_ the town. 

_Assholes._

"There! That's the leader - General Zhao!" Sokka finally yelled, pointing at him, Zuko nodding in response. In a matter of seconds, he had watched Zuko climb onto the roof, run along the roof, and jump from it, strangling Zhao off of his komodo rhino and on the ground, as he stood back up to take on the other Firebenders, more warriors coming to the scene.

_Oh._

Sokka ran over himself, hitting one of the benders on their back, forcing them to get a direct hit to the stomach from Suki. 

_Damn, that's gotta hurt._

He turned and looked around the area, seeing Aang and Katara running to Appa. 

_Fuck. We have to go, and we have to go now._

Sokka turned to Zuko, as he watched General Zhao slowly get up behind him, his hand raising. Before Sokka really knew it, he had run over and grabbed Zuko, pulling him out of the way of Zhao last minute, looking back at Zuko.

"We have to go. Now." He said, Zuko's eyes wide as he nodded, turning back to Suki, the two sharing eye contact for a second before nodding to each other, Zuko turning back to Sokka. Sokka nodded, letting go of Zuko as they ran side to side. Sokka felt a wave of heat come towards them, as he watched Zuko step in front of the way, blocking it with his arm as he shot two fireballs at the Firebenders back. The soldiers were stunned at the use of their own bending coming back at them, Zuko and Sokka using this time to make it on Appa.

"Appa, Yip-Yip!" Aang yelled as the sky bison flew up, Zuko holding on to the saddle tightly, while Sokka was wiping the face paint from his face.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zhao would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed." Katara said to Aang, trying to reassure him, as Aang jumped off of Appa, Katara yelling at him as he did so, The three of them looking over the edge of Appa. They watched as Aang dived into the water, and came back up on the Unagi, spraying water on the entire town, before he flew back up on Appa. 

" I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said, sitting back down.

"Yes, it was." She said, giving him a hug, Sokka looking back at Zuko, who was wiping the face paint off of himself. 

_Now's the chance for a great introduction._

"Sooo - here's Zuko!" Sokka said after a long amount of time, gesturing to Zuko with his hands happily. Though, Zuko looked less enthusiastic about being the center of attention than he hoped.

"Uh - Hi - hello." Zuko finally muttered out, giving a small wave, Katara raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sokka, this is the guy that wanted to feed you to the Unagi." She said, crossing her arms.

"Yep! So, what do you think, Firebender for Aang!" He kept gesturing to Zuko, as Aang smiled.

"I like him!" Aang said as Sokka looked back to Katara.

"And see - he's even Avatar approved!"

Katara shook her head at him, sighing, before looking towards Zuko.

"If you hurt anyone of us, including my idiotic brother, I will end you." She said coldly, Zuko putting his hands up in surrender.

"Don't plan on doing so, but I'm getting your message." He said, as that seemed to do it enough for Katara, as she simply nodded. 

"So, Aang, where to next?"

-

Every day, Zuko regretted coming along on their journey more than the last.

First, it was a crazy king, then it was breaking Earthbenders out of a prison, then just yesterday, it was Aang crossing over to the spirit world to save Sokka and stop a spirit from causing chaos to a random town.

At least out of all of them, the crazy king gave him a pair of clothes, so he didn't have to wear his uniform constantly.

Now? It was flying to the Fire Temple before the sun sets, which was a hellish task to begin with, let alone with a time-constraint. All of his regrets faded as he felt heat fly by them, Sokka turning around on the saddle.

"Aang - we got a problem!" Sokka yelled, Katara looking over the edge herself. 

"We have to get out of their range before they shoot another one at us!" She said as Zuko turned towards Aang.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?!"

"Yeah - but there's just one problem," Aang replied grimly, Zuko looking over in the front.

"A blockade," Zuko said, his eyes widened.

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid it! It's the only way."

"There's no time!" Katara argued with Aang, who looked back at them.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! It's too dangerous!" He yelled, Sokka getting up.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder, Sokka shouting boldly.

"Let's run this blockade!"

More fireballs shot at them, as Appa nearly dodged them, before two combined and exploded, shoving Sokka off of the saddle.

"Sokka!" Katara screamed as Zuko looked over, his eyes widened. Sokka was falling, as Aang moved Appa's reigns down towards him, Zuko grabbing Sokka's hands in the air and pulling him back onto the saddle, Appa now dangerously close to the water. Then, a fireball shot directly for Appa, Aang jumping off and kicking it, the fireball exploding as he fell back and hit Appa, Katara grabbing him and pulling him back up.

"We made it!" Aang said happily, the rest of their faces displayed anxiety.

"We got into the Fire Nation," Zuko said grimly,

"Great." Sokka finished, in the same tone as Zuko's. 

As they managed to get to the temple, they walked into it, only to be immediately attacked by the Fire Sages. 

As they ran, they were stopped at a dead-end, one of the Fire Sages holding their hands up in peace.

"I don't want to fight you! I am a friend. I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?" 

"You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

"How?" 

"This way." He said, opening a secret passage with his Firebending, as yells came down from the hallway.

"Time is running out - quickly!" He added as the four of them entered, closing it off. They walked down the cave, Zuko staying close to Sokka's side as Aang and the Fire Sage talked. 

His brain was a mess, as they stepped out towards the sanctuary. The Fire Sage gasped.

"No!"

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked, Shyu was the Fire Sage's name, he hadn't really paid attention to that. 

"The sanctuary doors are closed."

"Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked as he shook his head.

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open this door together, with five simultaneous fire blasts." Shyu said as Sokka lit up.

"Five fire blasts, huh? I think I can help you out." He said, everyone's eyes on him now.

And somehow, even when his plan failed, it managed to make it all work in the end.

That is what Zuko would say if General Zhao didn't come at the last minute.

Even when Aang managed to get in, they were all stuck, tied by a chain onto a column.

"Two water savages, and a supposed to be dead _prince._ " Zhao said coldly, walking up to them.

"The Fire Lord will be pleased to see four traitors." He added after a moment, Zuko staring at the floor intensely. 

"He might even -" Zuko kicked fire at Zhao's feet before he could finish, trying to break free of the chains.

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up. I can't remember, not here, not now._

Zhao turned around, sneering at Zuko as he and the rest of the Fire Sages gathered around the door.

"When those doors open - unleash all your firepower!" Zhao yelled, Sokka looking at Zuko intensely.

_He hates me, he hates me. What did I expect? Who would like a disgrace like me? A disgrace to my family, a disgrace to my nation, a disgrace to everyone I love._

And just like that, Avatar _Roku_ stepped out of the room, sending a fireblast strong enough to melt the chains, the three of them staring for a second before Sokka quickly grabbed Zuko and Katara, pulling them behind a column. 

The fire burned everywhere, heat encasing them as the floor split, lava running between it, before the smoke in the room all pulled towards the doors, as they looked over, Aang appearing there. Katara ran up to him and grabbed him.

"Where's Shyu?" Aang asked as Katara shook her head.

"I don't know." She said, helping Aang as they went towards the stairs, only finding lava there, the only exit being the hole in the wall. Suddenly, Appa and Momo flew by there, Katara and Aang running out of the temple and jumping on to Appa, as Sokka followed. Zuko jumped up, missing Appa as he felt Sokka grab his hand and pull him up, Appa flying away from the temple.

Aang paced on the bison, obviously nervous. 

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off. What's bothering you, anyway?" Sokka asked Aang.

"It's about what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives!"

" Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered Airbending, and that only took you a hundred and twelve years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Sokka said sarcastically, Aang ignoring him.

"I don't even know Waterbending - and we're three weeks away from the North Pole!"

"Calm down, it's going to be okay. If you want, I can try to teach you some of the stuff I know." Katara said, grabbing Aang by the arm as he sat down.

"You'd do that?" Katara nodded.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"Maybe you can find a puddle to splash in," Sokka said, as Katara and Aang spotted a large waterfall spot.

"Nice puddle." He said as Aang and Katara went in it, practicing some sort of Waterbending moves. He turned around to face Zuko, who was looking at the ground.

"Hey so - while they're doing that - I think me and you need to uh, talk," Sokka said, Zuko taking in deep breaths.

_Deep breaths, that always works, always makes you forget, just deep breaths._

He nodded, as Sokka walked along into the forest a bit, Zuko following him. They stopped, Sokka turning around.

"So - about earlier, with Zhao - what did he mean by 'A supposed to be dead prince?' " Sokka said, Zuko meeting his eyes with anxiety. Was he pissed? He hoped he wasn't pissed - Zuko really fucked this up, just like everything else. As their eyes met, he saw something he didn't expect.

_Worry._

Sokka's eyes were worried about him, as he took in a shaky breath.

"I guess - I guess you deserve to know," Zuko said as Sokka waited, giving him time.

"The - the Fire Lord's my father. He sent me off to die - after, -" Zuko choked up at the end a bit. He hated talking about this. He hated feeling like this. He just - couldn't force the words out of his mouth, as he lightly grabbed Sokka's right hand, and placed it over his scar, the hand perfectly covering it, looking away from his eyes.

There was a moment of silence following after that, Zuko didn't dare look back at Sokka.

"Aang - Aang and Katara are probably wor-"

Zuko felt Sokka wrap him into a hug, as he felt Sokka shake.

_Sokka was crying._

_Sokka doesn't hate me._

And right there, in the arms of Sokka, Zuko felt safer than his entire time on Kyoshi Island.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko walked next to Sokka in a forest, Aang and Katara close behind them, and Appa in the very back. 

Zuko? Was about to strangle something. On his entire stay on Kyoshi, no one talked as much as these two.

"My bags are too heavy!" Aang cried, which Zuko could see. He was, after all, a tiny child.

"Well, why don't you just ask Sokka's instincts to carry them?" After hearing this, _again_ , Sokka groaned and turned around to them.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the Fire ... Nation." As soon as Sokka said this, they stepped into a Fire-Nation camp.

Great. Great. Perfect. 

Zuko raised his fists, seeing in the corner of his eyes how Sokka prepared himself when people jumped down from the trees, ambushing the camp. Zuko blinked, before putting his fists down, watching. 

There was one guy doing the most damage, with his hook swords. Attractive, but not Zuko's type.

Sokka, however, looked like he wanted this guy dead. Zuko smirked and elbowed a very pissed off Sokka as the leader - Jet - was taking them to their camp.

"Jealous he beat you to the punch?" He teased, as Sokka's voice cracked.

"What - No! We're trusting them too easily."

"Aww, I heard that voice crack. Katara was right, you know." He smirked more at Sokka, who's face was now a shade of red.

"My voice doesn't crack!" He said, his voice cracking.

"Mhm, very much so."

They walked along, a single piece of rope they had to grab, as Zuko and Sokka tried to find the least awkward position for both of them to grab the rope.

It ended with Sokka grabbing the rope, while holding on to a flustered Zuko.

_This is fine, this is fine, this is fine, this is fine._

He took his space from Sokka once they landed, and looked around.

They were swarmed by a giant community of homes in the trees, yet Zuko couldn't get his mind off the fact Sokka was just holding him by the waist.

"So -uh, this place, has a lot of trees." Zuko started awkwardly, Sokka nodding.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p', a moment of silence falling after.

"Sokka, I-"

"Sokka! I got a special mission for you, want to join us for it?" Jet asked, appearing out of nowhere as Sokka's face lit up. He knew Sokka would _die_ for a mission at times.

"Of course!" Sokka said eagerly, Jet nodding.

"Alright, follow me then." As Jet walked off, Sokka turned around, smiling at Zuko.

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing, have a good trip."

-

Zuko twisted and turned in his sleep, before sitting up, tired. After Sokka told them about Jet about to murder a defenseless man, how the hell did they expect him to sleep here?!

Sokka seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he was sitting up himself, wide awake and staring at the entrance to the small house Jet let them stay in.

"Sok-ka?" Zuko asked, tired, and confused, his voice raspier than normal. Sokka jolted up, before relaxing.

"Hey - Zuko, didn't - didn't see you awake there." Sokka blinked slowly, turning his head to Zuko.

"Can't sleep. What are you do-ing?" Zuko cursed himself again for his voice.

"Keeping - keeping watch."

"Can I join? I don't think I'll be able to sleep well." Zuko asked, as Sokka darted his eyes to the door before nodding, moving over on his bed as Zuko sat down next to him, the two watching the doorway.

_He's soft, and still feels so safe. I know I said I'd help keep watch, but, sitting next to here, all I want to do is have him hold me._

Zuko nodded off for a second, staring back at the doorway. His blinks were slower, seeing more dark than the room in the moonlight, seeing _Sokka_. 

Before he knew it, he was leaning his head on Sokka's shoulder, as they watched the door quietly, together, for the night.

-

After a few more weeks of chaos, first ensuing from Jet, who later tried to flood an entire Village, next from Sokka and Katara, meeting some person from the Fire-Nation.

Zuko was actually a bit happy about that one. Sokka had talked to the man alone for a moment, and came back happier. 

Until, that is, Zhao showed up. 

_Zhao always seems to show up at the worst times._

And now, they were being led into the woods, by a man who was taking them to someone named 'Jeong Jeong.'

Zuko wouldn't complain, considering the fact he needing to learn some better Firebending.

That's when the man came back into the tent, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Master Jeong Jeong said he refused to see you-" the man started, as Zuko jumped up.

"What?!" He and Aang both said in unison.

"We have to see him! Aang and I both need to learn!" Zuko yelled, before walking out of the tent, the man moving to the side.

"You - you can't- I'm sorry -"

"I'm going to talk to him myself." Zuko said, walking into Jeong Jeong's tent. He saw a man sitting down, candles circling around him as Zuko nodded to no one in particular, sitting down and waiting for Jeong Jeong to speak first.

"You dare come disturb me, after I've already stated that I do not wish to see you?" Jeong Jeong asked, Zuko taking in a breath.

"The Avatar and I both need to learn, you are the only teacher for us." Jeong Jeong turned around to face Zuko after hearing that.

"Prince Zuko, what about your Uncle, Dragon of the West?" _Prince Zuko_ , the candles fire went up hearing that, Zuko's muscles tensed.

"Uncle Iroh would be in the Fire-Nation, to go there and throw us off course would be -"

"That is where you're wrong."

Zuko looked up, staring into his eyes.

"Then - where else-"

"After hearing about your death, your Uncle left to Ba Sing Se, fleeing to a new life. He could not stand the pain the Fire-Nation brought to him any longer." Zuko felt tears well up in his eyes, as he nodded.

"Thank you." He said, heading out of the tent, and back in the one with Aang and them.

"So - how did it go?" Sokka asked, as Zuko smiled.

"He won't teach us, but I know where to find someone who will."

-

The flight to the North Pole did not go how Sokka expected it to.

First, ice appeared and attacked Appa. Next, they almost crashed into freezing water, which he was practically certain would kill poor Zuko at this point (The guy was bundled up in three different coats, and still shaking.) Then, came a boat of warriors bringing them along to the giant walls of the North Pole. 

Sokka nudged Zuko playfully, smirking.

"How does it feel to be the first Firebender here in forever?" He asked.

"Freezing." Zuko muttered in return, Sokka chuckling in return. 

_His rosy cheeks are beautiful. Or - no, nope. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts._

Or - were they really 'Bad thoughts' anymore? He practically came out to Bato - asking him what his dad would think about having a Bi son, and was shocked to hear Bato say what he did.

_"No different than a straight son, or a gay son, because they'd still be his son."_

Sokka didn't have time for a crisis, or a crush, let alone a crisis from a crush, as they walked along, into a large room with tables all around, the sky darkening as the sun set, and he could hear Zuko freezing some more.

They sat down, as the Chief had a speech, Sokka looking towards the girl with white hair, ignoring the Chief.

_Tui and La, she's beautiful._

Then, as the speech ended, she sat next to Sokka, as he tried to advert his eye contact to be anywhere but looking at her and Zuko.

With Zuko to his right, and the beautiful girl - (who's father called her Yue) - to his left, Sokka had nowhere to look.

So, he looked at Yue, awkwardly.

"Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

"Very nice to meet you." She said, the words sounded rehearsed to Sokka.

Then they would later meet on a bridge, they would kiss, talk, walk, she would be sitting in a boat, along the village. 

Everything rushed back to Sokka, as he held her corpse tight. She was gone. She gave her life up - for what? For a town who wanted her to marry someone she didn't love - for a world that burned to pieces - for people who didn't deserve her.

Her now white, ghostly, silhouette appeared, grabbing Sokka's hands slowly, raising them up as he looked at her.

"Sokka." She spoke calmly, and soothingly. He could feel tears flowing down his eyes.

"My people needed me, and now, yours will too. I want you to promise me something, Sokka." She continued, as Sokka looked up.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll still love again, because I could not live with myself knowing you'd be unhappy because of me."

"Yue - you're the only one I've ever truly loved." She gave him a small smile from hearing that.

"That's not true, Sokka. You love someone else, more than we could have ever loved. Be there for them, Sokka."

And with that, she was gone. Her body just a cold corpse, the moon back in place, the ocean attacking Fire-Nation, as Sokka held onto her close.

He cried, everything burning in him, everything hurting. He felt Katara pull him into a hug, his words mumbling out of his mouth.

"I couldn't save her - it was my job - it was my duty - I failed her - I failed everyone-"

"Sokka. You did all you could, she gave herself up to save the world." Katara reassured him, as he slowly nodded, setting her body down gently. 

She was gone.

But the Fire-Nation didn't conquer the North Pole.

They won the battle, they won it by a landslide thanks to Aang and Yue.

But, at what cost?

Zuko panted, running back to Sokka as his eyes widened, seeing Yue's body on the ground, lifeless, as he grabbed Sokka's wrist, helping him stand up.

And as Sokka stood, Zuko wrapped him in a hug, mumbling "I'm so sorry." Over and over. 

And all Sokka could do was whimper, as he hugged Zuko back, tightly, not letting his grip go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter felt a bit rushed, I wanted to wrap up the events that take place during Book 1, considering most of this book will take place during Book 2 and Book 3.
> 
> Next, I want to thank everyone for the comments. I may not respond to them (Like Zuko, I'm also an Awkward Turtleduck,) but I do appreciate and read every single one of them. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and next chapter is where the Zukka will really start.


	6. Chapter 6

Azula walked to the throne room, quickly, yet gracefully. Scaring those around her, simple peasants to her glory.

As she walked into the room, there stood Fire Lord Ozai, her father. The flames around him, as Azula dreamt of herself in that position, in that power, and control.

Quickly, she bowed down to her father on her knees, as he ushered the simple peasants out of the room, his face a scowl.

"I have a task for you." He said, his voice rumbling throughout the room, strong, like a leader.

She looked up to him, smiling, as he continued.

"Your traitor brother, _Zuko_ is alive and is with the Avatar. That ship years ago failed to kill him, Zhao failed to kill him, which is why I must send you now, Azula." He took a moment to pause, the flames still circling around him.

"Prove to the world that the Fire-Nation isn't full of failures." He finished, as she nodded.

"I won't fail you, father."

-

Sokka could feel his heart beating through his chest as he walked next to Zuko through the cave.

_What if something happens to him?_

He had been thinking about that constantly ever since they entered this stupid 'love cave' with these stupid nomads. So, Sokka took up the spot beside Zuko, watching out carefully for him. 

Before Sokka knew it, Moku had dropped his damn torch, as he watched Appa run into the small patches of rock where it held two different paths.

_Shit, shit, **shit**._

He was about to grab Zuko and drag him to safety, when Zuko was the one dragging him away, quickly, his feet fast as the rocks fell and crumbled behind them.

He and Sokka let go, taking a quick breath, the nomads doing the same next to them. Sokka quickly running to the wall afterward.

"Aang! Katara - are you two alright?!" He was scared for them, as he heard an easing voice yell back.

"Yeah! We're fine - we'll have to meet you at the end of this cave!" His sister was still alive - thank Tui and La for that. 

-

_"I'll need a small and elite team."_

Smart, Azula was, as always. Because this, of course, is what she needed more than anything. Ty Lee and soon to be Mai by her side. She knew her cards from the inside out, their weakness, their passion, what they care for, what they fear. And she was playing her best team against her weak enemy. 

_Once Zuzu's gone, that will earn more trust from Father. While I'm at it, I can deal with his little 'Avatar' problem as well._

Azula smiled to herself, as Ty Lee looked happily at her.

"Is something funny Azula?" She asked as Azula turned her gaze to her far too happy friend, smirking.

"Yes, something is very funny."

-

"Ugh!" Sokka groaned, looking down at his paper.

_Another dead-fucking-end._

"I don't think you're plan's working," Chong said as Sokka glared at him.

"Look, maybe we just need to listen to the legend, it told us to trust in love." Zuko tried to bring sense to everyone, but Sokka instead changed his glare towards Zuko.

"Please don't tell me you believe in this 'curse' too."

"Well, I mean, Sokka, the walls _are_ changing -"

"I've lost all hope." Sokka sighed, as a loud, echoing noise came from behind them, multiple wolfbats flying at them, as they yelled, ducking down for cover.

Before Sokka could even think clearly, two badgermoles came out of nowhere, smelling him as he stood frozen in fear. Then with they split a hole, splitting Sokka and Zuko off from the nomads. Soon, he was thrown back, as he dodged the swipes, Zuko doing the same.

After a moment, Sokka got hit, falling back as his fingers strummed a lute in the process, the badgermole turning its head hearing that, as Zuko immediately grabbed the lute, strumming it quickly.

"Hey - those guys are music lovers!"

"Badger-things - uh - badger - badgers -" Zuko tried to sing, turning to the nomads while still playing the lute terribly.

"Can't - can't you guys play something?" He asked as the nomads got up quickly.

"The big, bad badgermoles who earthbend the tunnels, hate the wolfbats, but love the sounds!" Chong sang as the rest of them played along, as the badgermoles bent down, the nomads hopping onto one, as Zuko and Sokka climbed on the other.

The main badgermole, the one with the nomads on it, led in the front, while Sokka and Zuko's stayed behind it, the music still in sight. The only light being the torch Chong held ahead, as Sokka turned to Zuko, the lighting hitting his face perfectly, as Sokka stared. Zuko looked over to him as Sokka watched him lick his lips a bit.

_I can't take it any fucking more -_

Sokka leaned towards Zuko slowly, Zuko doing the same, their faces an inch away from each other, tilting his head slightly, their lips about to connect. Then, as soon as everything was about to be happy and spectacular for Sokka, the nomad's badgermole broke out of the earth, the exit nearing as Zuko and him quickly jumped back from each other. Sokka could feel his blush, as he saw Aang and Katara there.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled happily, Sokka jumping off of the badgermole as Zuko followed his lead.

"How did you guys get out?" He asked, trying to conversate so he could get Zuko out of his mind.

"Just like the legend said, we let love lead the way." Aang smiled a bit. 

_Hmm, that was a weird spiritual phrase Aang just said. Did it finally get my thoughts to clear up?_

Sokka thought for a moment.

_Nope. Still thinking about Zuko and his pretty face, adorable lips, the scar I just want to run my hands over while holding him soft-_

"Really? We let huge, ferocious beasts lead our way." Sokka spat out quickly, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"Huh. Well, are you guys coming to Omashu with us?" Aang asked the nomads, as Moku spoke up.

"Nope!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks for everything, Moku." Aang said as they walked happily along before Aang stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aang what's - oh."

Omashu sat there, a giant Fire-Nation flag draped over it.

-

Azula and Ty Lee walked towards Mai, who's face was expressionless. 

"Please tell me you're here to kill me."

She looked up at Azula and a slight smile appears. They laugh, Azula placing her hands on Mai's shoulders.

"It's great to see you, Mai." Azula said, as Ty Lee ran forward and hugged Mai, Mai looking uncomfortable, and giving Ty Lee a small pat on the back with her left hand.

"I thought you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling." Mai said to Ty Lee, who looked up at her, letting go of the hug.

"Azula called a little louder."

"Mai, I have a mission I need you in." Azula stepped between their conversation. Now wasn't the time for polite little "Hello's" and "How do you do's". 

"Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place."

-

"Oh, Zuzu!" A woman's voice called out, in a taunting tone, as Sokka turned to look around, seeing Zuko's face drop.

"Who said that?!" Sokka called out, a woman standing far away from them, as he held onto the baby carefully. A woman walked out from the other side of the platform, as Bumi's cage was slowly let down, hitting the ground.

"Zuzu, you didn't introduce your friends to me? No matter, I brought some people you know well." She said, two others walking out beside her.

"Azula, Ty Lee, Mai." Zuko hissed, a smirk coming from the woman.

"So you do remember me, you know, I thought with that mark it would've left you far worse. Father left you off _too_ easily." She said, turning her head towards the baby and King Bumi.

"You know, I just realized something. We're trading a two-year-old for a king. Doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" She turned to the girl dressed in dark clothes next to her, as she stared. 

"You're right. Deal's off." She said as King Bumi was raised into the sky again. 

Then, as the one went for Aang, the other two charged Sokka, Katara, and Zuko, as they ran.

"We've got to get the baby out of here!" Katara yelled, as Sokka blew on the bison whistle, before something hit his foot, as he fell down, about to fall off of the edge as Zuko grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the baby, pulling Sokka up as he didn't let go of it once he was standing.

"Sokka, go, I got Ty Lee," Zuko said, as Sokka nodding, letting go of Zuko's hand and descending down the ladder quickly. He ran on the ground, as Appa came flying towards him, jumping on as he pulled out his boomerang, grabbing the reigns.

"Appa - Yip-Yip!"

The Sky Bison flew up to the platform, as he watched the one dark girl about to cut Katara, as she taunted her.

"How good are you without your bending?" She seemed to say, Sokka throwing his boomerang as it knocked the weapon out of her hand, catching it as Appa flew in between the two girls and Katara, knocking them off the edge as he helped Katara up.

"Where's Zuko?!" He asked quickly, not seeing him anywhere.

"He went to help Aang!" Sokka nodded at this, flying Appa quickly.

As they flew, they noticed fire shooting from the chutes, seeing Zuko aim a fireball at that one girl taunting him earlier, as she was knocked off, Aang not too far ahead of him. Sokka turned Appa to Zuko, who turned and jumped on Appa immediately. They flew down to the last place they saw Aang, as they watched him glide up onto the Bison.

"Where's Bumi?" Katara asked as Aang looked serious.

"Bumi said I needed to find a different teacher, someone who's mastered neutral jing." He said.

_That makes - absolutely no goddamn sense at all, whatsoever._

"Well, alright. What about those girls? They seemed to talk like they know us." Katara said as Zuko grimaced.

"I know them." He said slowly, everyone darting their eyes at them.

"Well - who are they?" Sokka asked carefully, remembering how much Zuko hated to talk about his past.

He watched Zuko take in a deep breath, as he started.

"The one who attacked Aang is my sister - Azula." He started, as Aang was the first one to say something.

"Wait - your sister is attacking us?!" He yelled as Zuko nodded.

"The other two are her childhood friends, Mai and Ty Lee." He started, pausing for a moment, before adding on.

"They serve Fire Lord Ozai. Loyally. We'll need to keep an eye out for them." 

And all Sokka could think about was the amount of fear circling him. Zuko's sister wanted him dead, which meant Sokka could potentially lose someone else he loved and cared for deeply.

_I won't let that happen. Not again. Yue was the final one._

_I'll risk my life before Zuko comes anywhere close to death._

_And that's a promise._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait, I sort of got burned out on everything. I was worried more of not writing enough for you guys, but I couldn't find the constant energy to write massive chapters for every day quickly, especially with school coming in the way. So, some chapters may be extremely shorter, while others may be longer. This is the system I'll be going about these for now on to try and provide chapters more regularly.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck._

"Zuko? Psst - you alright? You look like you saw a ghost." Sokka whispered, looking at Zuko. His face was white, his hands were shaking, he didn't feel his normal warmth, he felt a sickly _cold_ wash over him. He leaned on one of the metal bars close by, looking back down the hillside. The lady standing there, yeah, there was no doubt about it. 

The expression, outfit, hairstyle, even just the way she walked, Mai was in Omashu. 

But _why?_

"I-I'm fine - fine." Zuko whispered out, taking in a few deep breaths, as Sokka stared at him for a moment, before nodding. Suddenly, rocks fell down the hillside towards them, as Aang moved in the way, hitting them to the side. 

"The resistance!" Michi, Mai's mother (Zuko knew that voice _anywhere_ ) yelled. Zuko watched as Aang barely missed the arrows Mai threw at him, Fire-Nation guards running after them. They took off in a bolt, Katara wiping out the guards with her water, as Mai ran ahead, smiling specifically at Zuko. 

"Run ahead! I'll meet you back at the sewer entrace!" Zuko yelled, Sokka looking back to meet his gaze. 

"No! You stay with us - we're a group!" 

"There's no time to argue, go!" With that, Zuko turned around, jumping up onto a sack of construction materials, Mai looking at him, not dropping her stance. He watched Sokka look back, and continue running with Aang and Katara out of the corner of his eye.

"Zuko. You're supposed to be dead." She spoke as if the fact wasn't known across the Fire-Nation.

"Shocked that I'm not?" Zuko's harsh tone was more than noticeable, Mai's face never leaving it's regular frown behind.

"Disappointed, really. I was expecting a less boring fight to take place." Zuko simply scowled at that, not bothering to give her a response back.

"What's the matter? Lemur got your tongue?" Mai threw multiple knives at Zuko, as he rolled onto ground level, standing back up in a stance, ready at any moment.

"You've improved last time we met."

"Last time we met I was a _child_." 

"So was I." 

Mai threw shurikens at Zuko, one hitting him in the arm as he winced, jumping up into the air and behind Mai, throwing multiple pucnhes at her as she dodged them, stepping backwards towards the edge quickly every time. Finally, he kicked her feet out from under her, as she fell off the edge, pulling a small blade out from her pocket and stabbing the concrete, holding herself up.

"Is _Azula_ around here too?" Zuko hissed his sister's name, hatred running through his veins from just speaking it. 

"It doesn't matter, she's looking for you anyways, _Zuko_ , the best option is to let me cut your head off instead."

Zuko didn't say anything after that, running off to the camp and leaving Mai behind, fast enough for nobody to follow him without making noise.

He made it back to the camp quickly, his breathe shaky. 

Zuko's legs gave out, as he fell to the ground, trying to breathe - stay calm - do _anything_ but think about those things. 

_Breathe - just like the warriors told me to - just like how they taught me - I need to breathe._

Zuko stayed curled up in that position for the rest of the night, waiting for the others to return back to the camp eventually.


End file.
